Medical devices may be used to deliver therapy to a patient to treat symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, seizure disorders (e.g., epilepsy), heart arrhythmias (e.g., fibrillation), tremor, Parkinson's disease, other types of movement disorders, obesity, mood disorders, urinary or fecal incontinence, or other types of symptoms or conditions. The therapy may be electrical stimulation therapy. Medical devices, such as implantable medical devices (IMDs), may be used for therapies such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), sacral neuromodulation, pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation, cardiac stimulation, functional electrical stimulation, or other types of stimulation.
A medical device may include one or more leads carrying one or more electrodes. The medical device may deliver the electrical stimulation therapy to one or more target tissue sites within the patient and/or sense one or more electrical signals via the lead.